Characters
There are many characters in the Elemental Angels Series. Below you can find a list of some of the main characters. Despite this long list, there are more characters throughout the series and on the wiki. If you don't see the character you're looking for below you can do a search, or you're welcome to use the Random Page, and look up a new character to discover. Series 1 (Volume 1-7) 'Main Characters ' Venus - a powerful hybrid with the power of light who can go into hyper form to increase her strength. Matrix Vulcan - a member of the Rho Clan and has the power over water. China Adrian - a member of the Chi Clan, a student of martial arts, and has the power over wind. Aikido Tomiki - is a member of the Tau Clan and has psychic abilities. Knight - a member of the Gamma Clan, a young bounty hunter and vigilante who has the power over plant life. Aiko - a member of the Pi Force Police Department and has the power over time. Io - is an adopted member of the Alpha Clan who has the power over Ice. Phoenix - a member of the Alpha Clan who has the power of fire. Yin and Yang - twins, members of the Theta Clan with the power of electricity and sound. Pluto Australis - a member of the Delta Clan and has the power over shadows and death. Uno Borealis - the daughter of a very wealthy family in the Sigma Clan who has the power over storms. Aysa Mihos - a member of the Chi Clan who married into the Beta Clan who has the power over strength. Hercleo - a descendant of Venus who helped return the power over the elements to the 13 Elemengels. Guardians Hyperion - Angel of Light Sakumo - Angel of Strength Pavana - Angel of Wind Inta - Angel of Psychic Powers Mediene - Angel of Earth and Plant Life Soko - Angel of Storms Hades - Angel of Death and Shadows Luna - Angel of the Moon and Ice Samus - Angel of the Sun and Fire Lei-Shen and Tian-Mu - Angels of Thunder and Lightning Laima - Angel of Time Opo - Angel of Water Saturnus - Angel of Libra the Balance Sala - Angel of War and Destruction Nyx - Angel of Night and Darkness 'Clan Leaders' Jupiter - Leader of Lambda Halo - Leader of Sigma Usa - Leader of Chi Gypsy - Leader of Theta Sumo - Leader of Tau Noon - Leader of Gamma Carmen - Leader of Alpha Alloy - Leader of Rho Ocelot - Leader of Pi Perse - Leader of Delta 'Villains' Dr. Mihos Hydra Queen Moon Uranus Enilef Esuom Series 2 (Volume 8-12) 'Main Characters' Nova Cupid Dai Saturnus Calypso Borealis Si Son-Hou-Shi Vixen Syria Mars Krono Styx Lynx FotoSketcher - All Adult Characters and their Children.jpg FotoSketcher - celestial beings (2).jpg Group of characters.jpg FotoSketcher - All children characters.jpg FotoSketcher - All 13 characters.jpg FotoSketcher - All Characters in Evening Gowns.jpg FotoSketcher - TarotCards (2).jpg